Unlikely
by ThisKlaineStory
Summary: This story is about Badboy!Blaine, but he's not as bad as he seems. He just chose a wrong path. This story is about Kurt, the neighbor with a much better reputation. That could change though. This is a story about two unlikely friends who have unlikely crushes on each other. But every story has a couple bumps in the road.
1. Introduction: A Prologue

**A/N: **I hope you enjoy this new story! It's a little bit of a different writing that I enjoyed using. I do hope it's alright.

This first chapter is just a little intro. I'll post the second chapter soon!

* * *

><p>Kurt walked into his room, stupefied as he stumbled to his bed. The biggest, brightest smile and the reddest, hottest cheeks were displayed on his face. Kurt flopped back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling as he clenched his pillow, <em>"Tonight,"<em> he thought to himself as the images of earlier before flashed through his head, _"Has been the greatest night of my life."_

"And it's all thanks to him." Kurt whispered to himself before closing his eyes and letting out a heavy sigh of contentment as his thoughts whirled around in his head. Where should he begin? This evening? Last week? Last month? Maybe the very beginning of it all...

* * *

><p>Kurt's always known Blaine. They lived right next door to each other all their lives. Their parents were good friends and they hung out with each other often as kids. Of course through the years they've changed and grew apart but that didn't change the fact that when they saw each other they'd talk or at least say "hi" to one another in the halls. It was hospitable after all, they weren't friends exactly, more like acquaintances since birth even though they know more about each other than anyone else, except, maybe their parents.<p>

Don't get Kurt wrong, he enjoys Blaine. Blaine is a lot sweeter than anyone else knows him to be. The pair may be far different from each other but Blaine is not a bad kid . Sure he smokes and parties through the weekend and has been arrested twice from loitering in no loitering areas and hangs out with the stoners which has gotten him high once or twice, okay, many times, but he's simply misunderstood. He threw himself into the wrong crowed is all, and Kurt knows he's actually such a good boy. Blaine will do anything for you if you allow him too. Does he show it all the time? No, he has rejected people's pleas for help many times before but he does have a reason. He might be the town's bad boy but his crude reputation lead to lies spread around what was meant to be secretly but Kurt knew that Blaine knew what was being said behind his back which is why he is only nice to those who treat him fairly. So the only people he's ever shown compassion for is his family and Kurt and his family. But if you could just give Blaine a chance and hear Kurt out you'd see the good in Blaine too.

Now, Kurt doesn't quite know what led Blaine to this reputation and behavior. He comes from a loving home and had been giving the opportunity to befriend Kurt and follow his path but he hadn't. Kurt figures maybe something went wrong in his life that he hides from everyone else or maybe his family is not as friendly as they seem, but whatever happened cannot be changed. Blaine will forever be that bad boy and he could quit every bad act he's committed but he'll still have the records and the name and the scars left behind that his complete change of act will just be make-up over who he grew up to be, and although Kurt would love to clean up Blaine he does not want to change him so he says nothing and lets Blaine be Blaine, even though Blaine doesn't make the best choices for his health and future. It's Blaine's life after all.

But enough about Blaine, this story is not just about Blaine, it's about Kurt _and_ Blaine and what life throws at them. This story is about an unlikely friendly relationship that could lead to much more. This story talks about overcoming issues that started from long ago. This story starts on the first day of their senior year. This story is most likely _unlikely_.

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** Thank you to those who started my new story! I would love to hear from you!


	2. The First Day

**A/N:** A couple things to note about this fanfic: Blaine never went to Dalton. Kurt and Blaine are the same age. If there's anything else that's different from the canon then I will be sure to remind you.

* * *

><p>So now that you know a little about Blaine it makes this story a little easier to tell. We'll begin with Kurt and Blaine's senior year, first period to be exact:<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine was sluggishly shuffling his feet as he made his way down the hall when the bell ring, "Oh shit!" Blaine muttered as everyone who still lingered in the hallway raced to class, "She's still all the way on the second floor!" He looked up at the ceiling above him then down the hall toward the staircase that was still a ways down there, "I'm gonna be really fucking late to AP Biology! Nice going, Anderson, late on your first day of school!" He continued to mutter to himself as he quickened his pace to fast strides down the hallway.<p>

He ran up the stairs and up another hall that led him straight to where he was going. He peeked in, Misses Laval had already started her lecture and introductions. Blaine sighed and warily brought his hand up to the doorknob and wiggled it. Locked! It got Misses Laval's attention though, and she paused her talking and aggravatingly walked to the door and opened it up for her late student,

"You're late." She said between gritted teeth that formed a fake smile on her face. Blaine gave her a dirty look that said he didn't care and to shut up, even though he did care and was just trying to hide a blush. Misses Laval was slightly taken aback by her student but still kept a stoic expression as she continued, "Don't let it happen again."

Blaine scanned the room as he looked for a place to sit. To his reluctance the only seat left was next to Kurt. Okay, yes, he liked Kurt. He liked Kurt a lot. That was the problem, he liked Kurt too much. Even though he found him and his friends a bit weird and he was a little too nice for his liking, he still couldn't say his feelings toward Kurt were anything less than love. He loved Kurt but that's one thing he kept "hush hush" about. He didn't want anyone to know. Especially Kurt! Heaven knows what people would say or do if they found out or if Kurt reciprocated the feelings. He didn't want to ruin Kurt's reputation like he did his own. That would, and this is said without any hesitation, hurt Blaine.

So Blaine took the seat and gave one quick side glance at Kurt who seemed too focused on the teacher to notice him.

"That will be your seat for the entire year, alright Blaine?" Misses Laval said as she wrote something down on a sheet of paper up at her desk. Blaine groaned as he slid back in his chair and began drumming his left index finger and his chewed up wooden pencil on the edge of his desk as he blurred out everything Misses Laval said afterward.

When he fell asleep, and for how long, he wasn't sure, but when he felt balls of paper hitting him he knew that he was out and he had been for at least a few minutes. Blaine woke up, still a little groggy and found Kurt staring right back at him holding a pile of small paper balls in one hand and a slightly torn piece of notebook paper sitting on his desk.

"What do you want!?" Blaine snapped in a low whisper at the boy.

Kurt put down the balls of paper before speaking, "You passed out ten minutes ago. I just wanted to make sure you didn't get your second strike on the first day, before second period."

Blaine relaxed. It was really sweet of him actually, "That's not going to change anything. You know as well as I do what I'm capable of doing in one day."

Kurt snorted, he sure as hell did, then looked away as a blush and a smile became visible on his face.

So now you know Blaine has a crush on Kurt but Kurt had a crush on Blaine too. It was unexpected and he tried to deny the feeling many times but it always gnawed on the inside of his stomach as if it were asking Kurt to believe in it. Sure, Blaine wasn't the ideal man, not in looks, he was very attractive with black curls and hazel eyes, but in his personality. We all know Blaine has a reputation that Kurt never fully agreed with but he still loved the hardly seen soft side of Blaine that he couldn't get enough of. And as they sat next to each other that first period of the day Kurt knew that his loving feelings toward the bad boy could not be controverted, even if he was troublemaking right beside him.

Now they both sat there and continue to listen to Misses Laval. Kurt was intently but Blaine was trying everything he could to avoid from falling asleep again. Things were quiet between the two until suddenly Kurt pulled out his phone from his front pocket. He sneaked it under his desk and Blaine, being a little nosy, peeked across to see what he was doing. He noticed Kurt staring down at a text screen with a distraught expression.

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked sounding kind of worried which he noticed before fixing his tone and adding, "Not like I care."

Kurt still stared down at his phone as he spoke, "Oh, my car wouldn't start this morning and being the person who refuses to take the bus, I had my dad drop me off at school on his way to his garage and now neither him nor Carole can pick me up afterward." He looked up at Blaine, "I really don't want to take the bus."

Blaine slumped in his seat. Would it sound too generous to offer his neighbor a ride? Blaine thought about it for a brief moment before answering, "I could take you home. We live next door after all. It wouldn't be _too_ much of a problem."

Kurt looked back down at his phone and shook his head, "I don't know..." He deadpanned.

"Fine, take the bus, suit yourself." Blaine crossed his arms, "I try to limit my company as much as possible."

Kurt looked back at him incredulously. He realized that Blaine was really offering, "I'll meet you out in the parking lot after school then." He smiled as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

* * *

><p>As agreed, Blaine stood up against the front of the school next to the main entrance as he waited for Kurt. At this point his body was craving the nicotine from a cigarette because he hadn't had one all day, though he refused to smoke one until he left school property. He began feeling a little antsy, he'd never waited so long for a smoke before that the longer he waited the longer it seemed and with each passing second it felt like minutes until finally the recognizable blue-eyed, pale-skinned boy emerged from the school and met up with Blaine.<p>

Kurt peered out into the parking lot, "I don't see your motorcycle anywhere." He said, remembering the big black bike that usually sits in the driveway at Blaine's house.

Blaine scoffed, "I don't drive my motorcycle to school." He said matter-of-fact.

"Then what do you drive?" Kurt asked as he scanned the parking lot. There weren't many cars left and none of them seemed like Blaine or that he recognized so he was a bit concerned.

Blaine nodded his head as a way of telling Kurt to follow him and he led the boy through the parking lot to a little white Porsche sitting by its lonesome. Kurt's eyes grew wide as he was dumbfounded to see the vehicle before him.

"I didn't know you had a Porsche!" He was so astonished by the vehicle, "This was the last vehicle I'd expect you'd be driving!"

Blaine shrugged, "Sometimes you shouldn't be stereotyping people." He said in such earnest that Kurt had a hard time believing this was Blaine he was talking to, "I usually keep it in the garage when I'm not using it. As you know, it was a lot of money and I try to keep it in the best condition."

Kurt thought he might have been dreaming. He quickly gave himself a pinch at his waist to try and wake himself up. Nope, he was still standing in the high school parking lot next to Blaine and Blaine's _Porsche_.

Blaine walked around to the driver's side and unlocked the door and the pair stepped inside the car. Blaine turned on the ignition and took one look at Kurt who sat uncomfortably and as far away from him as possible. He decided to turn on the radio, hoping it would ease the tension in Kurt. To his luck and Kurt's reluctance it was a song he most enjoyed.

"This is my jam!" Blaine announced as he pointed to the radio before turning it up and pulling out of the parking lot. He began singing along with it, "Hey-o, here comes the danger up in this club. When we get started and we ain't gonna stop. We gonna turn it up 'til it gets too hot." He began nodding his head to the beat as he continued singing with the song. Kurt uneasily looked out the window. The song made him feel more uncomfortable, it wasn't his type. He was still astonished, though. All their lives and he had no idea Blaine actually could sing, and he was _good_.

Kurt finally learned the chorus and was caught by Blaine mouthing it, "It's catchy, isn't it?" Blaine asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine like a deer caught in headlights. He had been noticed, "I- I- I-" Blaine laughed as The Offspring's _'You're Gonna Go Far, Kid'_ began playing, "This is really weird music." Kurt referred to the songs he had heard.

"It's catchy." Blaine said again with a huge grin.

"It's not my cup of tea." Kurt shook his head and looked back out the window. Blaine pursed his lips and changed the channel. Kurt's eyes were wide and bright.

Blaine knew he caught a good song. It was P!nk's _'Try'_. Blaine knew the song too and was tempted to join Kurt as he sung the song but his nicotine craving came back and he quickly pulled a cigarette out of the pack sitting on his dashboard and lit it using the lighter in his pocket. He rolled down the window to let the smoke out. Other than a couple of coughs Kurt didn't seem troubled by Blaine smoking. Sure he wanted to stop Blaine but what good would that do but lead to a lot of bickering the rest of the car ride home and Kurt wasn't ready to get into fight with Blaine.

So they continued their drive. Blaine smoked his cigarette and occasionally joined Kurt with the chorus to songs he knew which surprised the boy that Blaine knew the songs as the tension around them faded and felt like two old friends catching up.

Blaine finally pulled up in to his driveway. Kurt stepped out of the car, "Thanks for the ride." He said through the door, fighting back a smile.

Blaine saluted at Kurt in the car as goodbye and waited from his seat until Kurt was fully in the house before getting out himself. He rested the back of his head on the car door for a moment as he revisited that little car ride just a moment before. He sighed and his cheeks flushed slightly before deciding to keep his car parked in the driveway for the night and headed into his house.

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **The one song I mentioned in the story that I did not name that Blaine was singing in the car was Courtesy Call by: Thousand Foot Krutch.


	3. Simply, Things Happen On A Friday

Kurt walked out the front door the next day and paused to see Blaine leaning up against his car, dangling an unlit cigarette in his hand. Blaine approached Kurt who was still at a hold in front of his door, "Thought I'd take you to school today too. Maybe we can make this a thing for us. We can catch up as old pals." He called out to Kurt. Kurt was hesitant and ready to run back into the house and call it a sick day but his feet pulled him forward, toward Blaine. Blaine chuckled and once they met in the middle Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt's shoulder and lead him to the Porsche, "But this time I pick the station."

Kurt nodded quickly before scurrying in to the little car. Blaine chuckled again and joined Kurt inside. He turned on his vehicle then lit his cigarette before backing out of the driveway and on to the road where they proceeded in the direction of the school.

"I'm surprised you're not ditching." Kurt began the conversation.

Blaine pulled out the cigarette and puffed the smoke out the window before speaking, "I usually go to school the first couple weeks before I start ditching." He said then took another puff of his cigarette.

"That's kind of unhealthy." Kurt said.

"I'm not doing it for your pleasure, now am I?" Blaine replied. Kurt sat back in his seat and focused on the music on the radio. It was that weird rock music they were listening to yesterday, "I'm taking you out this weekend." Blaine said after a long silence.

Kurt glared at him, "Excuse me!" He sounded appalled.

"Yeah. Saturday evening, you, me, and a couple of the boys from school."

Kurt knew who he was talking about. The other stoners at the school. Kurt feared that Blaine is acting a little more friendlier than usual to him this year because it was all a big act to get him high, "I don't want to go." Kurt murmured.

"Why?"

"I don't want to get in trouble."

Blaine placed his cigarette in his mouth and used his now free hand to rest on Kurt's lap, "I'm not gonna make you do anything you don't want to do. And trust me, we won't get caught anyhow. I want to spend some time with you. You're my old pal." He quickly pulled out the cigarette and puffed out the smoke.

Kurt looked away from Blaine so the bad boy couldn't see his blush. However, he still felt like this was a bad idea. It could lead him down the wrong path.

Blaine put out his cigarette in the cup holder in front of the control panel just before they pulled into the school. He turned the ignition off and faced Kurt, "Think about it." He said before stepping out of the car.

* * *

><p>"I totally saw you get out of the same car as Anderson." The little girl who said that startled Kurt as he stood at his locker. He closed the door and saw his friend Rachel standing there with wide eyes and mix of giddy and panic in them, "Please tell me he didn't have you turned too!"<p>

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at his friend, "No. We're neighbors you know. It's natural to car pull."

Blaine began walking toward Kurt's locker on his way to first period but stopped when he heard "car pull" He decided to stay back in listen in the shadows.

"You've been neighbors for your entire lives," Rachel knew well, "and this is a first time for it."

"It was decided to start doing the car pull this year." Kurt said, trying to defend Blaine.

Blaine nodded to himself.

Rachel closed her eyes and breathed out, "Are you guys... you know..."

Blaine blushed. What would Kurt say?

Kurt looked appalled. Of course he liked Blaine but did _Rachel_ need to know? He acted as if the idea was sickening, "No! Of course not! How could you assume something like that!? I would never love Blaine like that!"

Blaine's mouth fell. He almost felt a lump in his throat, _almost_. He was just angry now. He didn't even try to be sad. He really liked Kurt and hoped Kurt felt the same. He _thought_ Kurt felt the same, anyway. Blaine heard enough and decided to try and find another way up to his class.

"Just please watch out. Blaine and his gang are bad news. You, as a neighbor, should know that." Rachel warned him. Kurt felt like saying something but nothing he could say would change her mind. Rachel walked off just as the bell rang. Kurt smiled as he hugged his books on the way to AP Biology.

To Kurt's surprise Blaine was in the class before the second bell, "I ran." Blaine said simply to Kurt as Kurt took his seat, as if he could read Kurt's mind. Blaine faced Kurt and opened his mouth, ready to speak, ready to tell Kurt that he no longer wanted to car pull, or want Kurt to come with him Saturday, or talk to him again. That he was mad at him, even if he didn't know why. Instead he really looked at Kurt who looked so innocent, a way that he didn't want to hurt. He never wanted to _hurt_ Kurt. So he ended up saying, "Can we take your car tomorrow. I-I-If you're okay with it. I-I-If it's okay."

Kurt blinked and smiled slightly, "Okay..." He deadpanned.

"Okay!" Blaine said, a little too excitedly that had Kurt giving him a quizzical stare, "I-I-I'm-" He had no cover up. Kurt shook his head as the bell rang and Misses Laval walked in. Kurt looked away from Blaine and up at the front of the class.

Okay, Blaine was upset with Kurt, but still...

* * *

><p>Kurt was already in his running car when Blaine hopped in, "You got it working." He smiled then looked outside the window.<p>

"Turns out it just needed a jump start." Kurt said bluntly.

"That's good." Blaine nodded, still not looking at Kurt.

Kurt backed out of his driveway and began their travel to the school, "I thought that it's my turn to listen to the music that I want to listen to." Kurt said. Blaine nodded again, "And tomorrow? What are our plans for tomorrow?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm..." Blaine looked back at Kurt now, "Oh! Tomorrow! Yeah, I'm not too-"

"Are we going to car pull? Meet up somewhere?"

"Car pull." Blaine said suddenly, "I think we should car pull. I bet you don't know where Brett lives."

"Brett's!? We're going to Brett's!?" Kurt was really appalled this time. If he had known they were going to Brett's...

"As a friend of his-"

"I don't know about Brett's..."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. He was still a little mad at Kurt for not sharing the same feelings, even though it wasn't Kurt's fault, so this could work. However, he still kind of wanted Kurt to go, no matter what his feelings were doing to him, "Brett is not that bad."

"He's just as bad as you!" Kurt snapped. Blaine's eyes grew wide. Kurt immediately regretted what he had just said, "No! No... I didn't mean it-"

"Come, old pal, you'll see. You _are_ right." Blaine said, not a hint of hurt in his voice, because how could he be upset over the truth? Kurt knew nothing about him and his friends

Blaine pulled a pack of Marlboro's out of his back pocket, then a cigarette out of the pack and was about to put it in his mouth when Kurt stopped him, "What?" Blaine asked as if there was nothing wrong with it.

"It may be acceptable in your car but this one is mine. I don't want cigarettes in here." Blaine grumbled as he put the cigarette back in its pack and put it in his pocket, "If you don't allow me to have one on the way home I'm going to be a bit grumpy."

"You can't go through withdrawal that quickly." Kurt argued.

"You can. Withdrawal can start in just a couple of hours. It can depend on your use, and I use it a lot."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "We'll stop along side after pulling out of the school so you can smoke. But not in my car." The agreement was made.

* * *

><p>Blaine had yet to bring Kurt up to Brett so he knew he couldn't hold it in during fifth period study hall with his friend.<p>

"Yo, Blaine!" Brett exclaimed as he walked to the back of the class where Blaine sat in a desk. He took the seat next to him, "What up!?"

"Hey, Brett." Blaine said in a tough man's voice, the one that everyone was familiar with, "I'm not doing much." He propped his feet on his desk.

"Not doing much?" Brett scoffed, "I heard about you and the Hummel." He said as if Blaine's reply was a lie, "Spark caught you get out of the same car as him. Dude! Are you two dating!?"

Blaine put his feet back down, suddenly alarmed, "No! What the hell are you talking about!? We're neighbors! We just decided to conserve gas and car pull!" Blaine bit his bottom lip. He hoped he sounded believable, _"Kurt doesn't like me like that."_ Is what he really said in his mind.

"Since when did you care about the environment?" Brett asked, "Just admit you're screwing Hummel!" It was nothing new to Brett that his best friend was gay, he'd known for a good while now.

Blaine grabbed the edge of his desk so he wouldn't stand and cause a scene, "I'm not fucking anybody, _Brett_. Kurt and I are friends!" Wow, that was a first. They've never considered themselves "_friends"_ before, "We started a new thing and it works. Tell _Spark_ that. By the way, he's coming over tomorrow, Kurt is. I hope you don't mind."

Brett snorted, "So 'just friends.' Blaine do you really think I don't know you. You're my goddamn best friend, I know of your little crush on that singing, dancing marionette."

Blaine opened his mouth ready to respond but instead stood up sharply and stormed out of the room, his displeased teacher calling after him the entire time.

* * *

><p>As Blaine wandered around the hallway the rest of that period he tried coming up with reasons as to how Brett knew about his feelings toward Kurt. He never brought it up that he could remember. Blaine wondered if he mentioned it one time when he was drunk but didn't remember for exactly that reason, he was drunk? He figured maybe Brett was a mind-reader and found out that way? Possibly he was a worse liar than he thought. That was the most realistic choice he could come up with. That had to be it. He was tempted to walk back into class and ask his friend but coming back in would mean facing the consequences of his actions he was not yet ready to face. So he continued to wander the halls until the bell ring.<p>

As he ran off to his next class he found Kurt and stopped him, "Hey, Kurt. We might have a problem today..." He trailed off.

"And why?"

"I kind of walked out of last period so I'm most likely gonna get an after school detention today."

Kurt sighed with irritation at his acquaintance for doing so, "Why'd you walk out of that class?"

"Brett pissed me off." Blaine mumbled. Kurt just made out what he said and nodded, "It's not the best excuse but if you'd just heard what he said you would've walked out too." He tried to explain.

Kurt crossed his arms, "And what did Brett say?"

Blaine felt as if his heart stopped completely. How was he supposed to explain this to Kurt, "Oh, he just said something that was really worthy of ticking me off. I don't want you to get into that drama..."

"Drama? I'd never expect-"

Blaine cut him off, "Don't you understand why a stereotype is a stereotype?" Blaine was kind of getting mad at Kurt now too, "They make everybody believe in something that's not always true. They based it off a small portion of the group and expect everyone else to be like that. Well, it's not always true! I thought you were different than them, Kurt. But it turns out, you're exactly like them." Without hearing another word out of Kurt, and not wanting to, Blaine stormed off to his next class.

* * *

><p>As Blaine prophesied, he was caught in detention after school. It wasn't quite where he imagined his day going, but at least he wasn't alone. Another boy was in there too. A boy he didn't quite recognize. Blaine assumed he was a freshman and just forgot about him and instead focused on Kurt. What exactly was Kurt going to do as he waited for him to get out? Kurt was Blaine's ride after all.<p>

Misses Gilligan, the teacher running detention today, walked in, "Alright, detention has begun. Turn in your phones and no talking!" Blaine turned off his phone and handed it up to the teacher, as did the other kid and they returned to their seats.

The first half hour Misses Gilligan sat at her desk grading papers and occasionally looking up at the two students who sat as far away from each other as possible. Blaine sat in the very front and watched the clock with nothing else to do. The other boy sat in the back and read a book.

Then, with detention half over, Misses Gilligan stood up, "I'll be right back. You two behave while I'm gone." Blaine scoffed, what's he to do with only a freshman in the room. It's not like he even knew the boy. Misses Gilligan walked out of the room and once she was gone the boy closed his book and made his way up to the front and stood over Blaine's desk.

"May I help you?" Blaine asked.

The boy extended his hand, "Owen Waters, pleasure meeting you."

Blaine wondered what this boy did to get him in detention. He seemed well behaved, dressed in kind of nerdy clothing, and, well, _read!_

Blaine took Owen's hand in his and shook it, "Blaine Anderson."

Owen took the desk next to Blaine, "I'm a new transfer here, got kicked out of my old school, Dalton Academy, for _bullying_. There very strict on that rule. So... here I am and now spending time in detention for breaking a kid's nose who tried to make my first day quite unpleasant."

Blaine smiled a little. He was impressed with this kid actually, "Cool, kid, cool!"

"I best be heading back to my desk but I hope you and I can talk again soon." He slipped a paper on to Blaine's desk with a smile then walked back over.

Blaine read the paper, it was Owen's phone number. Blaine folded it up and stuffed in his jean pocket.

* * *

><p>The entire time Blaine was in detention Kurt decided to stay back and help Mister Schuester organize some sheet music and grade some Spanish homework.<p>

Just as he was about ready to head out Blaine had already found him. He looked anxious standing at the doorway as Kurt walked over to him. Kurt knew that he probably just needed a cigarette, he hadn't had one all day.

"Ready to go? We'll just pull out of the parking lot and go a little down the street then we'll pull off to the side and I'll let you out for a smoke."

"Yeah. Do you have room for one more?" Blaine asked as he wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist.

"Yes, it's a Navigator, it seats five!" Kurt replied as they started walking down the hallway and before he could ask Kurt saw a boy standing at the main entrance, "Are we taking him?"

"Yes. Kurt, this is Owen. He needs a ride home too." Blaine replied.

Kurt and Owen shook hands as Owen spoke, "Hi, Kurt, did he say? Pleasure to meet you."

"My friend, Kurt here will be more than happy to give you a ride." Blaine said. Kurt looked at Blaine in astonishment. They've never referred to each other as _"friend"_ before so he was a little surprised when Blaine used the term. Did Blaine really consider Kurt his friend? Up until then Blaine has always called Kurt "old pal" which kind of made him feel like Nick Carraway when Gatsby would call him "old sport."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. You're going to need to give me directions to your house though."

"Oh..." Owen looked over to Blaine, "As was actually wondering if I could go over to Blaine's?"

Blaine shrugged, "Doesn't matter to me."

Kurt forced a smile, "Well that makes things easy, doesn't it?" He already had a funny feeling about this Owen even though he had only just met the boy.

* * *

><p>The entire drive home Owen kept trying to make small talk with Kurt in the back seat of the car.<p>

"So Blaine was talking about you on our way down to... the choir room? He told me you were in the school's Glee Club and that you live right next door to him."

The faux smile never left Kurt's face, "That's so nice!" He exclaimed then took his eyes off the road real quick to look at Blaine who was silent on the matter, "Did he say anything else?"

"No, by that time he asked me to meet him at the front entrance as he picked you up. He said he figured you might have been doing something for the Spanish teacher who is also your Glee Club director."

"We're called the New Directions." Kurt told him, "We prefer being called by our proper names."

"Glee Club seems interesting. We had one at my old school, they call themselves the Warblers. They are big there."

"The New Directions don't have that much reputation at our school. They're kind of a lacking stock here. Sorry, Kurt..." Oh, so now he something to say and that's what he has to say?

"Oh..."

"I know we're not the most favored kids in the school but we all kind of enjoy it for the fun of singing and performing." Kurt said, "We're kind of family, really. We all just kind of love each other even though there's always something drama relating going on in there."

"That kind of sucks." Owen said, "So... you seem like close friends." He went on as he started a new topic, to Kurt's reluctance.

"Not _that_ close." Kurt said before pulling off to the side of the road. Blaine stepped out.

"Oh, what are we stopping here for?" Owen asked.

"A break. Blaine will die if he doesn't have a cigarette so if you want to stretch your legs you can do so right now." Kurt told him. Owen smiled and stepped out himself, "You can take a walk and don't come back." He mumbled.

Owen popped his head back in the car, "Did you say something?"

"No, nothing." Kurt shook his head.

When they pulled into Kurt's driveway the three boys jumped out of the Navigator and Owen spoke up, "Well that was a fun car ride. I'm so glad you allowed me to come over today, Blaine. I think the three of us could make excellent friends!"

"Yeah... I'm gonna head inside now but it was a pleasure meeting you, Owen." Kurt said between gritted teeth with the fake smile still on his face before turning and heading into his house. Blaine lead Owen into his home.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked up to his room and stared out at the window. It wasn't the best view, staring back at him was another window from the Anderson's house.<p>

Whenever something was troubling Kurt he would just come upstairs and stare out this window as he lost himself in his thoughts. Today he had to contemplate this _Owen_. Kurt was nothing short of jealous at Owen. He didn't seem like much of a threat considering he was really friendly meeting, a little annoying, but friendly. He didn't seem like much of a threat but the way he kind of clings on to Blaine made Kurt feel a little suspicious. He wanted nothing more than to have Blaine to call his own and it was almost like Owen could be a problem in getting there.

And now as Kurt stared out this window for the thousandth time did he notice something that hasn't occurred to him before. The window across from his had a black curtain blocking it's view unlike the other windows that had red, tan, or green drapes. He looked away from his window to his phone. There was something he kind of wanted to do.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so I understand that you were kicked out of your old school just for bullying?" Blaine confirmed as he laid down on his bed.<p>

Owen moved to sit next to him, "Yeah, I told you, Dalton's very strict on that rule."

"How exactly bad was it?"

"Not bad at all. There was a guy there, Mike. He was a bit _too_ friendly. Not in like a creepy, perverted way, but in that annoying way where he was always trying to be around you. I was able to keep my cool for a little while but it was one night that I was studying when he really made me blow my top.

"He barged right into my room. Did not even bother knocking, he just came right in! He held a board game and the first thing he did was say, 'I was thinking you and I could play a game of Monopoly and order a pizza.' I told him I was studying then he offered my help to which I declined and nicely told him that I could do it myself and thanked him for the offer. But instead of leaving he continued to hover around me and shouted out random facts on the subject I was currently working on.

"Well that really got to me and I just snapped! I said a few choice words and kind of slapped him. I told him about my strong dislike toward him then the next day he reported it to the office as a form of bullying so I was kicked out.

"I think the reason he did that was because he had a crush on him. Mike and I were the only two gay kids in our grade."

"Up until you came here Kurt and I were the only out gay kids in the school." Blaine said and noticed Owen's eyes getting wide with a small twinkle in them. Then his cell phone rang. Blaine pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller ID. It was from Kurt, "What does he want?" Blaine asked curiously before answering.

"Blaine! Are you in your room? If not, go there and look out your window!" Kurt sounded anxious on the other side of the line but Blaine did as he was told and stood from the bed and to the window. He pulled back his curtain and noticed Kurt staring back at him from the window across from his. They both hung up and then opened their windows, "It only took me seventeen years to figure it out but our rooms are across from each other." And for a moment he forgot about Owen.

"What? Are we going to hold friendly conversations from here or something?"

"Well-"

"Blaine? What's going on?" Owen asked as he approached the window and stood next to Blaine. Kurt's heart dropped as he suddenly remember that Owen was there.

"Kurt discovered something new." Blaine replied referring between the two windows.

"That's great! Hey, maybe you can come over." Owen suggested, "If it's alright with Blaine."

"Yeah! Please, won't you join us, Kurt?"

Kurt was a bit hesitant. He hasn't been in the Anderson's house for years but he nodded and told the pair that he'd be over in a few before closing his window.

* * *

><p>Misses Anderson answered the front door, "Oh, Kurt, it's you!" She exclaimed, "Look at you. I know we live right next door but it still feels like forever since I last saw you. You've gotten so big!"<p>

"Yeah... Blaine invited me over."

"He's up in his room with a new friend. Heaven knows what they're doing up there." She looked up at the stairs behind her. She moved so Kurt could come in.

Kurt was quick to run up the stairs and to figure which door led to Blaine's room. He let himself in and found Owen and Blaine sitting on Blaine's bed.

The first person to speak was Blaine, "Owen is joining us tomorrow. Isn't that great!?"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Reviews? Thoughts? Comments?


	4. Saturday

Blaine opened the door to Brett's house, "I've become like family to them. They just let me in." Blaine explained to Kurt and Owen before the three of them entered.

They walked in to a kind of messy front room which made Kurt feel more uncomfortable than he already was. One: He was going to a house that will be full of people getting as high as they will be drunk. Two: He was still a little uneasy around Owen. He knew something was up with this boy. And now he's standing in a filthy house owned by Brett's parents. He kind of wished he could be at home right now, or anywhere but here. Kurt promised he would come for Blaine, though, and now with this Owen in the picture he wanted to make sure that he could watch the two and make sure nothing happened more than it already has.

The three made their way from the front room to a living room that was a little cleaner except for the clutter of junk lining the walls and on the couch sat Brett who was drinking a beer. He stood when he saw Blaine, "Blaine, bro!" He said, "Who'd you bring?"

"You knew Kurt was coming. I also brought a new boy. His name is Owen." Blaine introduced.

"Great! Spark's in the kitchen packing a bong. There's beers and wine coolers back there if you want any." Brett said before taking his seat again.

"Who's Spark?" Kurt asked and before anybody could answer Spark came in to the living room. Spark was a boy Kurt knew better as Leo, a kid who went to school with all of them.

"I thought we'd smoke the weed in a bit. I wanna finish my beer then find a bunch of videos that we can trip out to." Spark said as he took a seat next to Brett.

"Spark likes tripping out." Brett said.

"Not to be rude, but why are you called 'Spark'?" Owen asked.

"Not to be rude," Spark mimicked, "but who are you even?"

"Owen, a friend of Blaine's. Now, may you answer the question?"

_"'A friend of Blaine's'? You probably know more about me than about Blaine!" _Kurt thought, _"Why are you only 'a friend of Blaine's'?"_ He was now a bit more suspicious.

"I always have a lighter on me, man. They call me 'Spark' because of that." He replied. Owen nodded and said nothing more.

"Kurt, Owen, do you want a drink? Beer, wine?" Blaine asked as he headed in the direction of the kitchen

"I never really drank before..." Kurt admitted sheepishly.

"Start him off light." Brett said, "Give him one of the wine coolers."

"Is that alright, Kurt? If you don't want to drink I think there's some soda in the fridge-" Blaine tried to confirm what Kurt wanted. He didn't want to give Kurt something he wouldn't enjoy.

"No, give me a beer." Kurt said, suddenly feeling a little adventurous.

"I think I'm sticking to a wine cooler." Owen said and then joined Blaine as they walked back to the kitchen.

Kurt took a seat next to Spark with crossed arms, "So Kurt," Brett began, "I hear you and Blaine started a little friendship. That's pretty cool. He's been meaning to do that for some time. He does like you, you know."

Kurt couldn't hide the blush reddening his cheeks, "We have known each other all our lives. It happens when you're neighbors."

"Yeah... That's what I mean..." Brett said with a noticeable smirk on his face.

Kurt wondered if it was too late to run. He was a little suspicious toward Brett, but not enough to further the conversation. Brett was a weird one after all. Plus, Blaine and Owen had walked back in with the bottles of alcohol in their hands. Blaine handed Kurt a beer then took the arm rest next to him. Owen awkwardly stood in the center of the room. The only place to sit on the couch was the arm next to Brett. Or he could take a seat on the love-seat next to it.

Blaine motioned at the empty part of the floor next to him and Owen knelt to the ground. He took a sip of his wine cooler.

"How did you and Owen meet?" Spark asked Blaine.

"In detention." Blaine answered then took a sip of beer.

"Really? Owen doesn't look like much."

"You shouldn't judge a person before you get to know them." Owen replied, "I've taken karate and I know how to settle a person if they try and mess with me."

"Cool, a kick-ass-er." Brett nodded then chugged the rest of his beer before standing up, "I'm'a get another one. Does anybody need anything from the kitchen while I'm up?"

"Can you pour a cup of Pepsi?" Blaine asked. He looked down at Kurt who was studying the bottle in his hand. Brett nodded and walked out. Blaine leaned into Kurt, "If you don't want to drink it, it's cool. I got you the Pepsi."

"I'm going to drink this, and I'm going to drink it all." Kurt told Blaine trying to convince the both of them. Kurt irresolutely brought the bottle up to his lips and took a very tiny sip. The beer bottle was put down and his hand was flown up to his mouth as he tried to subdue a barf. He put on a smile, "It's surely a different taste."

"You'll acquire it." Spark said, "Just take another couple sips."

"I'm not going to force Kurt to do anything." Blaine said. Kurt smiled at his gracious friend.

"I'm not forcing him to take those couple sips though." Spark replied.

"I guess I should know you better." Blaine laughed.

"But I am at least going to drink the rest of this beer." Kurt said then took another swig which caused him to shiver from the disgusting taste.

* * *

><p>Kurt kept his word as he finally found the taste of beer and was able to chug down enough to make him tipsy, his soda was forgotten. Everyone was a little tipsy.<p>

Kurt was learning so much more from Brett and Spark. Blaine was right, Kurt shouldn't have judged them. They were actually very friendly and nice. Brett and Spark never seemed like the brightest in school but they were a lot smarter than anybody ever gave them credit for, and equally as funny. But maybe it could have been the beer.

Before today, Kurt would've looked at Brett and Spark and thought they were lowlifes with no future plans or ambitions and weren't really human but were a bit of a zombie from the drugs that he thought controlled their lives. It was a little different though. He couldn't explain it, but it was different. They were human, that was for sure. They had feelings and emotions and had their problems which Kurt found nice to see.

Nobody was relaxing on the couch anymore. They were all spread out on the floor. Spark and Brett were sharing hits on the bong with the weed that smelt of skunk. It was the only one of the two unpleasing thing in the room at the moment. The other being Owen having his arms securely latched around Blaine's one arm that held Kurt in his lap.

Kurt noticed Brett watching him, Blaine, and Owen with squinted eyes from the other side of the room as he took a hit from the big instrument in his hand. Kurt just assumed that Brett was too gone to really focus which is why he was staring, but probably not really paying attention to anything that wasn't in his mind.

Spark's head fell on to Brett's lap and he laughed, "Dude I know what you're thinking." Brett looked down at his friend and began laughing with him. They both looked back at the other three in the room.

"Are you sure you don't want some, Blaine?" Brett asked with a slur, referring to the bong in his hand. Blaine simply rested his head at the crook of Kurt's neck and sighed with his mouth open as the smell of beer on his warm breath hit Kurt's nostrils. Even if Kurt couldn't get what Blaine meant, Brett seemed to have before passing the smoking device to Spark.

Kurt wiggled out of Blaine and announced that he'd return, and set off to find a bathroom.

Owen dropped his arms and fell on Blaine then lifted his hand and rested it on Blaine's cheek, "You're gorgeous." Spark dropped the bong and sat up from Brett, they both had the same look of astonishment on their face. Kurt walked back in to ask where the bathroom was and waited to see what Owen was up to, "I've only known you for a little while but... I've had a crush on you since the day we've met, yesterday. Will you go out with me?"

Kurt's heart stopped. Blaine took one look up at Kurt, _"He doesn't even like me, anyways." _He thought in his mind before finally replying to Owen, "Okay..."

Kurt slipped out of the living room as a few tears began to escape from his eyes and eventually found a bathroom where he let himself to completely sob. His heart had shattered into a million pieces. He was right about Owen. He _was_ up to something and that something was stealing Blaine from him, although Kurt never really had Blaine to begin with. Kurt just assumed that he and Blaine would become something eventually.

After he settled and sopped up his tears Kurt came out of the bathroom and requested that they'd go home, insisting that he was only a little sick. Which was true because remembering that Blaine and Owen were suddenly in a relationship made him a bit queasy.

Blaine and Owen stood. Owen grabbed Blaine's hand which made Kurt feel worse. The three were smart enough to take a bus there knowing that they'd be too unsafe to drive home so they had only a bus to drive them back where they were dropped off a block from Kurt and Blaine's houses. Owen decided to stay on the bus and take it to his neighborhood

When he came home, Kurt ran upstairs and flopped on his bed as he began to cry again. He felt as though nothing could mend his broken heart that ached in his chest. Then his cell phone rang from his bedside. Kurt answered it with the strongest "hello" he could muster.

"Hey," Came the familiar voice, "How are you feeling?" Blaine's words slurred together. Kurt could really hate Blaine right now but the simple idea that even if the boy was a little tipsy he still cared for Kurt and wanted to know if he was okay. That's what _friends_ were for after all.

"Blaine?" Kurt hastily wiped the tears from his eyes then stood up and looked out his window to see Blaine staring back at him. They both hung up and opened their windows before Kurt said anything else, "Yeah, I'll be fine..." He trailed off unconvincingly, but convincing enough for Blaine.

"So this is not about Owen?" Blaine asked.

"What!? No, that's crazy." Kurt lied.

"Oh good." Blaine breathed. Kurt could feel his heart aching again and he wondered if it was possible to die from a broken heart, and if so, why hasn't he dropped dead yet?

"Can I go?" Kurt asked Blaine, "I'm feeling a bit tired." Blaine nodded and closed his window. Kurt did so as well and as soon as his face hit the pillows he was out. Crying wore him to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Kurt awoke late Sunday <em>afternoon <em>he was quick to leap out of bed, put something new on, grab something to eat, and get out the door. There was something he had to do today that he thought up in his sleep. Kurt drove over to Brett's and stared up at the house for a moment. He let out a sigh before getting out of his car and walking up the driveway to the front door.

Kurt knocked on it hesitantly and waited for someone to open it. He assumed it was Brett's mother who answered the door, "Can I help you?" The lady asked him.

"Is Brett home?"

"He just got up." She replied before calling for Brett.

Brett came shuffling into the front room. Sure enough, he looked like he just got up with only a pair of gray sweatpants on and his hair was still messy.

"Kurt?" He asked curiously.

Kurt stepped into the house, "Yes, it's me. I'm here for your help."

"Why?" Brett asked, a little confused.

"Because you know things that I don't and I need the answers to them. I can't let him win..."

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** So there's that chapter that I really hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon! Reviews?


	5. Kurt?

**A/N:** Here's a short chapter update for you! :)

* * *

><p>When Blaine stepped out of his house he noticed one thing: Kurt's Navigator was not parked in his driveway. In a panic (he didn't know why he was panicking) Blaine rushed up to his neighbors' door and frantically knocked on it. Finn answered<p>

"Blaine?" He questioned.

"Yeah, hi, Finn. Is Kurt home?" Blaine said trying to look past the towering man.

"No. He left really early this morning. Kurt was gone before anyone else was up. He was acting a little funny yesterday. I wonder if it has anything to do with it? Why'd you ask, bro?"

"He and I have been carpooling-"

"Kurt's been carpooling with you? I don't believe it. My little bro wouldn't hang out with scums like you."

Blaine would've been hurt by that comment but he's gotten so used to it that the words never bothered him anymore. Instead he simply said, "Why does everyone just assume everything..." Then turned away and headed for his car.

The entire drive to school Blaine's phone kept buzzing:

_Owen 6:56am:_  
><em>Where r u?<em>

_Brett 6:58am:_  
><em>Dude we need to tolk<em>

_Brett 6:58am:_  
><em>talk*<em>

_Owen 7:03am:  
>OMG Kurt!<em>

_Owen 7:04am:  
>Kuuuuuuuuurt! KUUUUUUURT!<em>

_Owen 7:04am:  
>WTF is wrong with Kurt? Is he usually like this?<em>

_Owen 7:05am:  
>Bby? He wasn't like this Friday or Saturday!?<em>

_Brett 7:05am:  
>Its about Kurt... srry...<em>

_Spark 7:08am:  
>I think we broke your friend! Brett wont tell me what happened to him though<em>

_Spark 7:08am:  
>Ur friend Kurt btw<em>

Blaine then arrived at the school and quizzically read his texts. Something's up with Kurt and Blaine was worried as to what it might be.

Both Owen and Brett greeted him once he entered the infamous building with the same exact words, "We need to talk."

"What's up with Kurt?" Blaine asked with bated breath.

"You're not gonna like it." Brett shook his head for emphasize.

"Wait why wouldn't he like it?" Owen asked as he looked at Brett. Then he faced Blaine, "Why won't you like it?"

"Just tell me what happened. Is he alright?" Blaine swallowed a lump in his throat. He wasn't going to let a boy (who he had a major crush on) get him all emotional.

"Be prepared for the worst." Brett nodded then walked off.

Owen took Blaine's hand and squeezed it, "I know he is a good friend of yours. Kurt is. Don't freak out, love." Then gave him a small peck on the cheek and left him.

Blaine tried to put together what his best friend and boyfriend were telling him. What happened to Kurt? What's the worst possible scenario? Why shouldn't he freak out?

Blaine walked to his locker, opened it, and just stared blankly into it. His mind was not on school but on his new friend who is somehow different.

He didn't know how long he was standing there blankly but then he heard a sharp thud and it took him a second to realize that someone had shut his locker.

"What did you do to my friend?" The little girl shouted.

Blaine blinked twice before answering, "What!? What are you talking about, Rachel!?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Anderson!" She shouted, "What did you do to Kurt!?"

"Nothing! I did nothing!" He yelled back. This began to get the attention of the other students in the hallway.

"Yeah, sure! But he's been hanging out with you then suddenly POOF, he's changed! You're already an ugly person on the inside and out so it had to have been you who pressured an innocent boy into this! What, you think he did this to himself!? Never in a million years would Kurt Hummel ever, unless it was because of some sleazeball like yourself!"

Normally Blaine wouldn't dare hurt a girl, but Rachel was testing his limits now. He grabbed her arm and threw her up against the locker, "I don't know what happened to him, Berry! I haven't done anything to him yet! I haven't seen him today! I'm just as confused as you!" He brought up a fist, "So beat it before I have to use force!"

"Hey! Woah! Woah! Hey!" Misses Gilligan pried Blaine off of Rachel, "Don't make me get Principal Figgins on you! Both of you get to class!" She yelled. Rachel escaped. Blaine mumbled that it was Rachel who started this and Misses Gilligan retaliated by threatening another detention for the boy.

Spark approached his friend, "You threatening a girl?" He asked then swung an arm around his friend's shoulder, "I would've never imagine Blaine Anderson, tough boy he may be, treat a woman like that. Well, I guess we know what you're devoted to."

"I was defending Kurt and myself. I don't like people accusing things without any evidence to prove it. Kurt's my friend and whatever happened to him I must defend."

"I don't know about that. I know how we're like but he's gone insane." Spark shook his head.

"Can you tell me what happened? Please, Spark?" Blaine pleaded.

Spark looked to both sides of him in the crowded hallway, "We're going to the bathroom." He said in his best white girl voice.

"Why? Why can't you tell me here?" Blaine stamped his foot like a little child.

"Because we don't need another scene like you and Rachel just a minute ago." Spark said as he began dragging his friend to the closest bathroom.

They ran through the door of the bathroom. Two boys were in there trying to avoid school. Spark gave them a deadly glare and they scurried out of the bathroom. Spark quickly locked the door and Blaine jumped up and took a seat on the sink.

"Okay, it was kind of Brett's fault. Just sort of. He won't tell me what he did but he said that Kurt showed up at his door Sunday morning demanding for some help. That's all I really know." Spark said.

"So it was both Brett and Kurt's fault?" Blaine tried to process, "I know nothing of what happened to Kurt. I just understand it's a bit different. What's he like? What changed?"

"A lot. I'm scared, honestly. I know how we're like but he just lost his innocence in a day! I hardly know Kurt but I know that this is not him."

"Spark, why can't you just tell me?"

"How do I explain it?" Spark asked himself.

"I don't know, Leo!? How do you explain it!?" Blaine only ever used Spark's real name when he was furious, and right now, he couldn't be more upset with his friend anticipating Kurt's appearance.

Spark opened his mouth to say something but then someone began knocking on the door, "Blaine? Spark? I know you're in there." It was Owen.

"Do you see Kurt at all today?" Spark hurried out the question as he scrambled to the door.

"First period."

"Good, you'll see him then." Spark opened the door.

Owen ran to Blaine, "We need to hurry. I want to walk you to class." He said then gave Blaine a kiss on his forehead and then they linked hands.

* * *

><p>Blaine sat in first period. His body was shaking and he couldn't stop bouncing his leg. The bell was about to ring and Kurt was not in class.<p>

"Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?" Blaine repeated as he watched the ticking clock, "Kurt would never be late."

The bell rang. Kurt was late. Blaine brought his hand up to his heart to feel its humming, he's never felt this anxious before. Just as Misses Laval began walking into the room Kurt ran in behind her. Suddenly Blaine's heart stopped humming. It stopped beating altogether.

"Kurt?"

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **Yes, I'm ending the chapter there! :O

Anyway... I'm thinking about starting a Tumblr for my fanfiction. I just want to know if you're up to it so I can have a few people supporting the blog. It's mostly going to keep people updated on my fanfiction but if you have any suggestions for the blog if I do start it don't hesitate to ask. First I want to know, should I make one? Leave a review or go to my ask on my main Tumblr (link to blog in my profile). Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
